Again
by WrittenOnTheSubwayWalls
Summary: Sick to death of Shifu's bitter attitude, a teenage Tigress picks a fight with her seemingly cold-hearted master. Things immediately take a turn for the worse when a certain blast-from-the-past attempts to make sure Tigress completely denounces the red panda that raised her. (Post-SecretsOfTheScroll)
1. The Caretaker

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda/Simple fanfic is all

A/N: I always thought their dynamic was interesting. I wanted to write an argument between them for years, but she has so much respect for him as an adult, it seemed difficult. But SOTS came out and I loved the idea of the teenage Tigress rebelling a little bit.

 **Again  
**

 **Chapter 1: The Caretaker  
**

* * *

Commands, that's all she ever got from him. If it wasn't commands, it was lectures. If neither, then silence. She could take commands, she could swallow the lectures... but the silence

She was blessed to have a home at all, a place to live, food to eat, a roof, a bed, clothes, her fortune was endless. Of course she had no right to complain. How ungrateful of her to ask for more. Clearly she was getting too used to having such luxuries or else she would never be having these thoughts.

 _But still..._

Was it truly selfish of her to ask for a bit of positive recognition? Any recognition other than a curt nod or a harsh tap from that damn flute of his if her stance was less than perfect?

Since her adoption she had always been a very obedient tiger. She was the perfect student. Every day she would do what had to be done and then some. When she was finished, she would ask if there was more she could do. In her training she was an avid listening. She excelled, if it's not too bold to say, above all other students and practiced until she would bleed. Was it so terrible of her to want to be acknowledged for these things? Not all of these things, but ANY of these things?

She tried not to take it to heart, the things he would say and do. Shifu was by no means an abusive caretaker. He did not beat her or call her names. He did not harass her or make her uncomfortable. He did not mistreat her, although his training could be rigorous and his punishments, Tigress thought, a bit unfair. He would yell too, shout himself hoarse if things didn't go his way, and Tigress was not immune to this treatment, but he was not abusive. Shifu was _never_ abusive.

He intimidated her, that's all. He was Stoic.

She could never go to him with her problems unless the problem was kung fu, and even then she would do everything in her power not bother him with her presence.

He talked-down to her... in his own way. He was the elder and he made it known. Every word he spoke was with purpose, every glance was judging, every wave of his hand dismissive.  
His cold, short-tempered demeanor was sometimes too much for her to stomach. At times, she could not bear to be in the same room as him, but what could she do? He was her teacher, her master, he was always there and always present. Even when he wasn't around, Tigress still worried that the old red panda would see her trip over the training hall's deteriorating floor boards, or run away from as swarm of bees that lived in a tree she thought she'd kick for fun, or slip on the wet cascading stairs of the Jade Palace... or cry.

Only once had Master Shifu seen Tigress cry. The day he had come to take her home with him, Tigress sat alone at a small table. She'd cried because no one had wanted her.

Back then, when she would huddle in the corner of her room at the orphanage, Tigress would have fantasies about what life would be like when she was adopted... _if_ she was adopted. She would dream of little houses with bright colored decorations. She would imagine a mother doting over her and fussing about her appearance.

"Smile more, dear!" She would say. "You're so pretty when you smile!"

Her father would be a kind gentle giant with big arms wide open and waiting for her to jump into. He would spin her around and around and they would laugh as he joked and made faces at the dinner table.

When she grew too heavy to lift he would smile sadly and whisper "Oh, why can't you stay _my little girl_ forever!"

Well...

That's what she imagined, anyway. A far away scene from a dream that seemed so silly now that she was here living on the jade palace grounds.

Shifu was her guardian, but he was no father to her. He'd made that very clear from the start. They would be forever master to student. Tigress supposed it was better than nothing. She cared about Shifu dearly and was grateful for all he did for her... but sometimes, when she was alone for too long, she would see those loving faces from her dreams. Her father threw his arms around her. Her mother wept for her, not able to stand the sight of her beautiful little girl so upset. The small house was still waiting, the colorful decorations collected dust as Tigress forced herself to stop thinking of such foolishness.

Reality came with some complaints, yes, but Tigress never voiced them. If you're not bleeding or dead you have nothing to complain about. It was a good motto to live by, especially when living with Master Shifu. Counting her blessings got her through the day, after all. It just seemed like lately those blessings were not enough.

Tigress felt the anger within her rise a little more every day and it worried her. Others would grumble and hiss about her master's poor attitude, not her...

Never Tigress.

She took it as she always did, bit her lip and looked at her feet... but for the last couple of weeks, for reasons unknown, his cold manner and biting comments were enough to spark a temper within her that she thought to be long gone and dead.

"Tigress..."

And it scared her.

"Tigress, are you listening?"

Damn.

She curled her paws into fists. This was the third time this week he had caught her daydreaming, very unlike her. The last two times she had immediately apologized, taken his look of disapproval and accepted her punishment of cleaning the training hall alone. But something was biting at her, pushing at her this time...

"Tigress?"

She lied.

"Yes." So simple and calm, it might have been the truth. Of course, her master knew better than that.

His eyes widened and he did a double-take, looking up at her with a shocked expression. Tigress almost laughed. He had never been shocked by anything his student had done, in all their years together... It was almost fascinating to see and gave the red panda a much less intimidating air. It was wrong of her, but the look of surprise on his face only made her braver, somehow, and she instantly hungered to see it again.

* * *

 _Yes?_

The red panda's ears flattened against his head as he looked up at Tigress with an unconvinced scowl. He knew she had not been listening. He knew _she_ knew _HE KNEW_ she had not been listening! The simple answer "Yes" had been dripping with impertinence and, it coming from his most loyal student, Shifu wasn't sure how to react. The young tiger's recent change in attitude as of late hadn't escaped his notice. It was as if she was slowly losing the composure he'd helped her gain... he honestly had no idea why.

Tigress stared over his head at a spot on the far wall. Her face was even for the most part, except for a slight crease in her brow. She was angry, he deduced, but why? He could not think of a single thing he had done to offend her, no argument that had gone sour, no punishment that had not been deserved.

The old master shook his head. Whatever the reason, he would not be disrespected and definitely not in front of his other students. Tigress was supposed to set the example.

"Very well then." Shifu tilted his head and feigned a gentle smile. "Recall the legend behind the Azure Daggers."

"Why?"

Shifu's smile faltered. " _Why?"_ She was trying him. Why was she doing this? He didn't understand,

"I told you, Master," She continued to stare at the wall, her posture rigid. "I was listening."

* * *

Crane, the tall bumbling bird beside her, flapped his wings and gulped. "Tigress," He hissed, leaning into her ear He was clearly uncomfortable... Tigress couldn't bring herself to care. Something had come over her, some fantastic bout of valor that she was not proud of, but could not stop. All her anger was releasing in this very moment. The blazing anxiety she felt towards her master was overflowing and making itself known by way only Tigress could manage:

Peaceful insubordination.

"If you were listening, Tigress," Shifu continued, agitated yet confident with his stupid ears flattening and straightening and flattening "-then repeating what you were told is not a taxing request." His voice was calm as if he were explaining the difference between the sun and the moon. He was talking down to her, making a fool of her... he wouldn't let this go until she accepted defeat, like she was some villain fighting him on a battle field. If she had just apologized, he would have been pissed, but moved on regardless... now everyone in the room was looking at her and she had nothing to say...

Well, that's not exactly true.

Tigress shook her head and straightened her posture. "The legend of the azure daggers..." She paused, second guessing herself. Maybe this was going too far. But as she lowered her gaze and looked her master in the eyes, she saw his confidence returning, saw that awful smug hook at the side of his mouth _._

"The legend of the azure daggers," She breathed "Is a very old story about kung fu and daggers."

If the tension in the room hadn't been thick enough to cut with a knife, Tigress was sure the rest of the five would have snickered and snorted. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Monkey holding his breath.

Almost laughing herself, she stared bravely into her master's eyes. This time, the surprise quickly wore down leaving tense shoulders, shaking tiny fists, and flat ears,

Shifu was furious.

Viper uncoiled herself and poked her head out of the line-up. She opened her mouth to break the tension, but Mantis beat her to it, leaping onto her head and chirping "Well, I mean, she's not wrong."

"Mantis!" Viper hushed.

"What?"

 _"ENOUGH_!" Their master shouted. All five students took a nervous step back, including Tigress.

"Tigress, step outside." He turned his back to them, ears still flat as pancakes. "The rest of you, will stay and, one by one, recite the legend of the azure daggers and the urn of the whispering warriors."

Her friends all turned their heads to look at her, eyes big and wondering.

No, of course they wouldn't understand. No one could. No one, except Tai Lung, she supposed.

 _Tai Lung_

She immediately regretted that thought. Tai Lung would not have known what it was like to be her. Tai Lung had a father and a father was something Tigress would never have.

That harrowing truth reignited her bitterness. The excitement of rebellion was lost, and what remained was only anger.

Angry at Shifu? Angry at Tai Lung? Angry at her parents wherever they may be? Angry at the world and how it gives and gives and gives nothing to her? Angry at herself for wanting more than what she was blessed with?

She should apologize right now, in front of everyone. She should bow and beg for his forgiveness. She'll tell him how wrong she was to have picked an unnecessary fight with him.

But the anger. The anger would not let her speak. The anger she felt wanted to keep the petty argument going to see how much she could hurt him.

" _OUTSIDE, I SAID_." Came his raspy bark, echoing loudly off the walls of the training hall, daring Tigress to defy him further.

With a heavy breath, the tiger turned and left through the wooden doors. The rest of the five stood in place, staring after her.


	2. The Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda/ Simple little fanfiction

 **Again**

 **Chapter 2: The Mistake**

* * *

 ** _..._**

Tigress stood like a stone just outside of the training hall's double doors. Inside, Shifu had resumed his lesson, albeit sounding a bit out of breath and frazzled, and continued on without the tiger's presence. It had been thirty minutes since the confrontation and she dreaded what he'd say once the lesson was through. Or, perhaps, he would say nothing! He would tell her to clean the hall and go to bed without a word... Tigress wasn't sure which she feared more. Her whole life had been about trying to please the old red panda. If he stopped caring or stopped believing in her-

 _Care?_

 _Yes, care..._ _He did care, right?_ Something within her wasn't sure and it hurt worse than being stabbed in the chest by UGH stupid _azure_ daggers!

 _Well, he certainly cares about your status as a warrior-_

Tigress shook her head. That thought didn't help the anger she was feeling...If anything, it made it worse. Why was this bothering her so much? Why couldn't she let it go? What was wrong with her? She didn't want to fight with him!

Tigress swallowed hard and blinked, leaning against the doors and staring up at the rumbling jade palace sky. The afternoon had grown dark. _Very_ dark. Clouds covered the sun and a gentle wind blew against her fur, the faint smell of rain making her shiver. She hated rain; it got in her eyes and irritated her whiskers, it made the ground messy and gross, it separated her fur and made her look unhinged, OH what she would do for some sunshine right about now. Of course, on a day when nothing was going right-

The voices behind the door grew louder. Tigress stepped away.

Crane was the first to exit and acknowledge her, hat tipping up enough to give her a nervous look. Poor Crane. Confusion was still written all over his face and rightfully so. There wasn't much Tigress didn't share with Crane, he was a good friend and a great listener. She didn't think her outburst would come to much of a surprise to him, but obviously he hadn't thought she would act on her anxiety. She would have to talk to him later, convince him she was not crazy.

A small sigh escaped her as he passed. She ignored Monkey and Mantis, they were trying too hard to get her attention. Their foolish "pssst" could only lead to more trouble and she was sure Shifu was listening to his students interact with her, no doubt trying to gauge the tension. No, she would be safe and focus all her attention on Viper, faking a serene air of indifference. Viper always knew what to say and how to act.

"Visit me after, sweetheart!" She gently smiled, eyes shifting behind her. "We can talk about- uh... well... the lesson" She winked and slithered away. The tiger tried not to look anxious. It was silly, after all, to be so nervous. Shifu wasn't going to kill her, for graces sake! It was just the anticipation of what he would have to say about her outright guff. She was certainly _not_ going to apologize.

"Tigress,"

Tigress held her breath and turned her head, seeing the red panda hobble his way through the doors. She couldn't remember ever feeling so conflicted. She admired him so much, but-

Her master stopped and stood beside to her, staring out at the rain. He opened and closed is mouth, changing expressions as if deciding whether speak as a friend or as a master. After a moment of indecision, his face darkened

"I don't know what has come over you lately, Tigress." He started. Tigress was stoic, looking down and noticing how his fingers drummed irritably on the flute behind his back. "And I don't expect you to explain..."

" _Nothing_ has come over me, Master" Tigress cut in, calm and collected. "I have nothing to explain"

Shifu cleared his throat. "And _I_ don't care to hear you explain, But I _do_ suggest you sort out this attitude you've acquired." Tigress opened her mouth again, but her teacher raised his hand and turned his back. "You will clean the training hall... alone"

"Again?" She drawled. Shifu scowled.

"-And tomorrow morning, you will wake up two hours before the others and begin your practice."

Tigress rolled her eyes and looked out at the rain. Two hours was harsh, but doable. Nothing about this punishment was severe, surprisingly.

"Oh, and Tigress?" She glanced at him, catching his eyes. For half-a-second she was taken-aback by the anger she saw in them. He had mirrored her, it seemed, two fiery individuals in a standoff of who could be more pissed off. "Do _not_ disobey me again."

She said nothing, choosing instead to break eye-contact first.

* * *

...

Tired was putting it mildly. He wasn't sure what to think of Tigress' outbursts, or what to do for that matter, and it was eating at his nerves. As confusing as the whole ordeal was, it was very clear that the problem was only getting worse. Acting out like this was strictly against what he'd taught her from day one! What had gone wrong? What had he done to her?

"It's so unlike her." He whispered, running his hands over his head and pacing around the moon pool. Above him, perched atop his staff and watching with a gentle smile as the red panda wore down the stone floor, was Master Oogway. The old tortoise had heard this particular story several times, Shifu had a habit of repeating himself, and still he remained certain his friend was making a big deal out of nothing

"Have you spoken with her?" Oogway asked.

"Yes, many times! I spoke to her today!"

"ah-ah," Oogway slowly shook his head. "Not _**to**_ her, Shifu. I asked if you have you spoken _ **with**_ her" The younger master stopped his pacing and furrowed his brow.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean _**with**_ her, Shifu" Oogway slid down his staff and landed gracefully onto the chamber's floor. "Have you listened to what she had to say to you?"

"Yes-..." He quickly answered, but then paused and lowered his eyes, his shoulders sinking a bit. "No, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, Master. She didn't _want_ to speak _**with**_ me! She wanted to argue!"

Oogway chuckled."Then perhaps you must try a new approach."

"And what would _that_ look like?"

His master hummed and took a deep breath. "You raised her, my friend. _You tell me_."

The red panda's eyes widened. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe! Suddenly... flashes.. flashes of ... Of course something was wrong. Of course he was bewildered. This problem he was having with Tigress wasn't about kung fu or technique,

"Shifu,"

A whirlwind of anxiety crushed down on him. Tai Lung's face appeared, burning his heart and aggravating every wound of the past. Horrible thoughts invaded his mind. Screams and destruction, betrayal and heartbreak, unspeakable deeds committed solely by a monster... by a demon of his own creation,

He would fail Tigress just as he had failed Tai Lung, this was just the beginning!

* * *

...

She had finished the hall three hours later, taking an obscene amount of time to do it. She cleaned everything, shining it to perfection. She even cleaned corners that had never before been cleaned, digging and scrubbing and making everything look like it had never been touched. The distraction had been much needed, truthfully, and exactly what she needed. She focused all of her anger and frustration on her task, letting it exhaust her in the most therapeutic way. When she had finally sweeped the last bit of dirt from the hall's wood flooring, the tiger threw her rag down and admired her work.

 _Well, at least I'll have something to fall back on_ She thought bitterly. A cleaner didn't sound like the worst occupation to have. Crane lived a very fulfilling life as a cleaner before becoming Shifu's student, didn't he? Well, maybe not fulfilled... But it was an honorable job! There was always something that needed a good scrub and brush! You would always be needed. You went through life task to task, never having anyone to live up to, never having to carry the worlds problems on your shoulders. Meaningless tasks that warranted no extreme consequences if not handled with care. Responsibility meant drying the floor before someone slipped, or dusting up the webs before the spiders settled.

But would she be happy?

Tigress snorted and blew out the candles before leaving the hall. Who was she kidding? She could never leave the Jade Palace or Master Shifu. This was her home. She'd spent far too many years studying to let her emotions get the best of her now. She _had_ to regain control of her anger.

And Shifu...

Yes, he was cold,

Yes, he would talk down to her,

No, he would never be like that family she had envisioned all those years ago... cooped up in that orphanage alone,

But he was still everything and all that she had. Tigress could still picture the look he had given her earlier, those bitter, furious, hurting eyes that mirrored her own. They were so stubborn, both of them. For his unkindness, he deserved all of her wrath. He deserved to have her scream at him and shake him till his head rolled off, but she was sure it wouldn't change anything. They were so alike, really. If one of them didn't give, this would continue on forever.  
Of course, her anger was still there. The anxiety and the pain and she was so tired of it all, but not tired enough to let herself continue hurt him? No, she wasn't sick enough to keep up her taunting and eye-rolling. She wasn't so ready to throw her savior away

So, what was to be done?

Continue her childish antics and hold on to this anger and her quest for comeuppances,  
 _ **OR  
**_ Go to her master and apologize. Fully explain that she had let her emotions cloud her judgment and ask for peace _ **.  
**_

The first was tempting, but Tigress new what was right- Or at least what was right _for now_. So, instead of returning to her living quarters, she set off to find Shifu.

It was just passed sun down.

* * *

...

"Calm yourself, Shifu." Oogway's soft voice cut through the red panda's panic and brought the poor soul back to the present. The thought had most certainly crossed his mind more than once that Tigress may be capable of uncontrollable fury, but the nightmare seemed more plausible tonight than it ever had before. There, within her, lied the potential to be as powerful as Tai Lung and it terrified him. If she surpassed him in greatness, if she betrayed him just as his son had, Shifu would simply cease to exist. He wouldn't survive it, COULDN'T survive it

 _Not again._

"Tigress..." He gulped and pressed his hands over his chest. What if-"

"Don't say it, my friend."

"Master, what if it all happens again? What if I've ruined her too? What if I can't control her?" Oogway gripped his staff tighter in his claws.

"Tigress is nothing like Tai Lung." The tortoise declared firmly. "There is no darkness in that warrior's heart, Shifu."

"b-but how can you be sure!"

"Wait!" Oogway hushed, and stood silent, staring into the darkened wing just outside the chamber. Shifu immediately obeyed, snapping his mouth shut and looking around him, moving his ears and twitching them when they picked up what Oogway had heard.

Breathing... _Breathing!_ Someone was here! Oh no... _No no no!_ The breathing ceased as soon as he'd detected it, and the pattering of quick feet were heard retreating from the chamber.

His heart sank with dread.

"Tigress." Shifu whispered. Oogway nodded solemnly. "oh no..." He had just compared Tigress to Tai Lung! How much had she heard? This was bad, worse than bad! He had to catch her!

 _ **"Tigress!"**_

"Don't panic." Oogway soothed, snatching his friend's shoulder and holding him there. "Breathe. Find her and speak _**with**_ her."

" _With_! _At_! _To_! I'll be lucky if she ever lets me say two words to her again!"

"Well then," The grand master smiled. "Better choose your two words carefully."

...


	3. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda/ Simple little fanfiction

A/N: This "new friend" you'll remember from LOA, but I'm ignoring his story with LOA (cause I don't like LOA) and placing him in this AU

 **Again**

 **Chapter 3: A New Friend  
**

* * *

 **...**

 _What if I can't control her?_

"Control me?" Tigress whispered into the muggy air. She couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling more of: anger or unbearable sadness.

The anger was only out of defiance, of course. She wanted to disagree. She didn't want to believe... She couldn't admit that it was possible, after all this time, that the demons she had tried so hard to sever herself from had finally caught up with her. The monster Shifu needed to tame, the horrible beast that darkened Bao Gu, had made it's unwanted return.

It couldn't be true, could it? She had felt her anger slowly grow over the past few months, frustration sometimes allowing her to step a bit out of line, but she never thought of herself as... _out of control?_ The claim almost seemed ridiculous! _  
_

Misery brought her to her knees, her pants soaking in the mud. The rain had faded into a gentle sprinkle, but the wind still blew water from the trees enough to keep her drenched and shaking. The sun was long gone and the population had already settled down for the night. As far as Tigress knew, she was alone on the outskirts of the valley.

"It's not so bad. Don't cry" She plead with herself. Warriors don't cry. Warriors don't cry. _Children_ cry. Tigress was not a child. She didn't need anyone's approval. She didn't need- Warriors don't cry!

Shifu's words replayed like a mantra, over and over and over while she tried her hardest to drown it out. Just calm down and think, Tigress, but _**oh**_ it hurt! It physically hurt to hear herself be compared to the one thing her master feared, the monster that nearly took his life-

 _Tai Lung_

The name had been tainted with a brew of hurt, fear, destruction and disappointment. Tai Lung meant tragedy to this valley. The very thought that Tigress could be capable of such devastation...

"I'm not a monster." She gasped, hanging her head. Her chest was so tight. She hadn't felt such horrible sorrow since before she'd left the orphanage. Back then, she would feel this pain every _single_ day. The spits, the taunting, the mean (badly spelled) notes slipped under her door. Little Tigress would break everything she touched. Nothing was safe from her. Had her entire journey just been one short circle? One complete circle that led her right back to the beginning?

She hadn't thought so, but Shifu-

 _No **!**_ She was not who she used to be! She _could_ control her strength _and_ her anger! She would never hurt the ones she loved! Her anger led to back-sass, sure, but not to rebellion...Ok, a little rebellion, but she would never have it in her to betray him!

Then why would he say those things?

Why would her guardian compare her to a monster?

Tigress pushed herself back onto her feet and opened her eyes. The rain had finally stopped, the moon was out.

A deep breath,

"I am _not_ a monster."

She said it out loud, a declaration to no one but herself... She thought.

 _ **"Now now,"**_ A voice suddenly echoed through the clearing. Tigress gasped in panic and whipped around, claws raised defensively in front of her. _**"Monster, did I hear? You?"**_

Instantly, she felt her face heat up in embarrassment. In her most vulnerable hour, someone had been spying on her?

 _ **"Hmmmm,"**_ When the voice spoke again it was louder, deeper, and confident, coming from the high grass beside the swaying trees. _**"Now, w**_ _ **ho would say such a thing?"**_

"Brave," Tigress whispered to herself, and swallowed. "Who's there?"

She held her breath, watching droplets fall from the leaves as the tall grass gave a shudder.

 _ **"A friend,"**_ They finally answered. _**"Hopefully."**_

Tigress growled at their playful tone, annoyance replacing fear. "I don't need a friend." she hissed and turned away. As if playing games with some lunatic would help her right now! "I wish to left alone."

 _ **"Alone?"**_ The voice tsked. Tigress rolled her eyes and started walking. _**"Poor girl. Having power beyond any normal warrior's comprehension isn't easy, is it?"**_

That made her pause.

 _ **"Ah! I'm right, aren't I? Shifu doesn't understand, does he? He simply can't handle true power."**_ He laughed. _**"Power that he knows is greater than his."**_

"Enough." She turned back to the trees, looking up and down for any sign of the meddler. She wanted to walk away, whoever this was couldn't possibly be in their right mind, but something was holding her to the spot. She only needed to see them- Yes, then she would leave. Just needed to be sure...

 _ **"And he thinks you're a monster too, doesn't he? Just like his son."**_

 _"_ I said enough!"

 _ **"Well, good news, Tigress! Monsters are in the eyes of the beholder. And I can tell y-"**_

"Show yourself!" She screamed. Enough madness! Enough words! "Come out here and face me!"

 _ **"Certainly, my sweet!**_ The grass ruffled _**"I have no fear of you, Tigress. To me, you-"**_ Gold eyes appeared and stepped out from their hiding place. Tigress' eyes widened. _**"are no** ** _monster_."**_

A fox, standing about as tall as her own master, gazed up at her through tiny spectacles. In the moonlight, his beautiful royal blue robes were rich and new and decorated with red and his fur was a shining red-orange like a sunset in summer. He stood, back straight, hands down at his sides with his feet shoulder length apart, brimming with confidence.

"Junjie, is the name." The fox nodded his head. Tigress blinked. He seemed much less intimidating than his voice led her to believe.

But that didn't mean she would let her guard down. "How do you know me?" The tiger demanded.

"Hm! Please, relax." He put his arms up in surrender, noticing her discomfort. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I was _not_ scared." Tigress spat, but she did relax a bit, letting some the tension go and dropping her claws. "Just," Junjie titled his head, a small smile curling one side of his mouth. "Just curious, I guess."

"I could say the same." He hummed and bounced on his heels. "The student of Master Shifu, pacing the edge of the forest in the dark," Tigress lowered her head. "Trying to convince herself she's not a beast."

Embarrassed was putting it lightly. She was mortified! "I- I-"

"No no! Don't be ashamed, Tiger." He took a few steps closer, looking up and catching her glowing yellow eyes. He scanned her face. "It doesn't surprise me that _idiot_ Shifu doesn't understand you."

His hostility stunned her. "What do you mean by that? Do you and Master Shifu know each other?"

"Yes." Something dark flashed behind Junjie's eyes and Tigress didn't like it "We know each other _very_ well. Like him, I was also a student of Master Oogway... a very powerful one."

"Liar." Tigress shook her head, balling her claws into fists. She didn't believe it for a second. "I've never heard of a _Master Junjie._ "

"Of course you haven't." He huffed, not rattled at all by Tigress' harsh outburst. He only cleared his throat and started to circle the clearing. "Shifu was irrepressibly jealous. He hated me. I was faster than him, I was stronger!"

Tigress narrowed her eyes as he crossed behind her. "But he was more clever than I, I'll admit. It was my downfall. He'd convinced Oogway that I was uncontrollable, that my talent for Kung Fu could not be trusted."

"Shifu, would never say that!"

"Oh, he wouldn't?"

"I don't believe you!" She said maybe bit too loudly.

The fox stopped circling and waved her off, humming an amused chuckle. "What does it matter, anyway? Believe me or don't. You said it yourself, my name has been wiped from history. My legacy destroyed by one jealous fool and a gullible old turtle."

Tigress was a loss for words. He was certainly a good liar, if he _was_ lying. She watched him hunch his shoulders, a frown that was almost a grimace donning his face. Guilt churned her stomach. Alright, maybe he did know Master Oogway. But he couldn't have been a student! Maybe this was just a misunderstanding... But if he _was_ an old student, then he would know Kung Fu, right?

"If you were a student," She said without thinking "then prove it."

Junjie's head snapped around so fast, Tigress thought it would fall off.

"Prove it? My sweet, don't make me laugh." He grinned and leapt off the ground, soaring up into the dark sky higher than Tigress had ever seen. His body twisted and he brought his tiny feet down, hitting the ground and splitting the earth, leaving a crater six times his size and knocking Tigress back into the mud.

The dust cleared and Junjie was panting, hands on his knees and wiping his brow. "I'm rusty." He shook his head, looking over at the stunned tiger sitting breathless in a pile of mud.

"Th-That-" Tigress stuttered. She didn't know what to think. "That was amazing!"

"Power, my sweet." He offered her his hand and she took it, letting him yank her out of he mud. "The power of what Shifu called ** _a monster._** "

...

* * *

...

All of her usual spots were vacant.

Shifu cursed and slid to a stop. He'd lost track of time, but a good guess would be that he had been running around forever.

Coughing miserably, he leaned against the wooden fence of some noodle restaurant and looked around. Through the upstairs window of the hut, he could see a young panda, lazily leaning over the sill. The look on the bear's face was serene as he stared out over the horizon. Shifu couldn't help but feel a little envious of the boy, lounging by the window all day and dreaming with all the time in the world. Nothing to worry about, nothing to regret, no weights on his shoulders-

"Oh, what have I done." The red panda ran a sleeve over his face and purposely smacked the back of his head against the post. What a mess. There was too much ground to cover all by himself. He could ask for help, he supposed- but wait NO! No, he would rather burn alive than drag his other students into this!

He needed to do this on his own.

Much earlier, he had hoped to find her by the time the sun had set. The very thought made him want to punch a wall now. The sun had set hours ago and he was never any good at spotting things in the dark; that had always been Tigress and Tai Lung's gift. Even Oogway could find a match in a pitch black room! Thank goodness for the moon, at least.

"East." He grumbled to himself. "I'll go east and circle around to the west by morn-"

 _ **MmmPOOFF!**_

Shifu's ears perked up at the peculiar sound. Had something fallen? But what object could possibly fall with that much force? He pushed himself off the post and took a few steps towards the noise.

"That... came from the edge of the valley?"


	4. Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda/ Simple little fanfiction

A/N: The last chapter of this short! Enjoy!

 **Again**

 **Chapter 4: Master  
**

* * *

...

 _a monster..._

It echoed in her head, playing and playing.

Junjie stepped back, giving her room enough to breathe. He was still panting himself, tiny hands brushing the dirt and mud from his decorated blue and red clothing. The hole he had made crumbled and bubbled. It was nothing short of incredible. The strength this little fox was capable of ...

It reminded Tigress of Shifu.

With a short huff of a laugh he looked up, eyes twinkling in the nefarious moonlight. "Shifu will never understand you, young one. It's because you're not like him. You were born with your power, a kind of power that is innate," He continued, extending his arm to gesture towards the palace. "A kind _they_ fear. Tai Lung knew that better than anyone."

 _"Tai Lung?"_ Tigress cringed at the mere mention of the snow leopard's name. "You knew Tai Lung?"

"Of course I did." he replied simply. Like it was obvious.

She couldn't help but make a face. This was all too strange. Why hadn't Master Shifu ever mentioned this fox before? Not that he went around blabbing about Tai Lung all the time (or ever), but at least in whisperings, Tigress was sure she would have heard the name at least once.

 _Junjie_

It didn't ring a bell. Not even a word from Oogway and she didn't know what to think. Just a moment ago, she had been so sure that this stranger had been telling lies. Could this angry little fox have _actually_ been a student of Master Oogway? Had he studied with Master Shifu? Honestly, she didn't want to believe it was possible, the things he was saying were not painting her heroes in a good light, but the claims didn't sound completely unbelievable either

And that's what was frightening her.

What _if_ what this fox was saying was true? How could she truly tell? She had seen her master perform that same combination of moves many times. To Tigress, the move seemed to be the red panda's signature. She'd seen him use it in combat all the time, speed and height giving the small body more weight for a greater impact. Maybe the fox had learned it somewhere else? But then where did all of his animosity come from. It was just so odd, even his form resembled Shifu's.

 _Could it be a coincidence?_

"I know you must be finding it hard to trust me," He said as if he had read her arguing mind. "but believe me when I say that you were very lucky to have crossed paths with me tonight. It seems," The smile on his face loosened into something more gentle. "I've found you just in time."

"Just in time?" What did he mean?

"Hm." The fox adjusted his glasses. "I only wish I could have been there for poor Tai Lung."

 _?!_

 _Poor?_ Did she hear him correctly? _Poor_ and _Tai Lung_ were NOT words that she would ever personally use in the same sentence. It made the fur on the back of her neck stand on end. If this _Master_ Junjie had known Tai Lung at all, he would have known that Tai Lung was a villain, right? The horror story mother's told their children... The true monster?

"I- I think you're confused." The sputter did little to hide her suspicion. Junjie didn't seem fazed.

"Confused, my dear child? We _are_ talking about the same Tai Lung, are we not?"

"I'm not sure."

"Child prodigy, mastered all one-thousand scrolls of Kung Fu and nerve attacks,"

 _Ooookay_ "Yes."

"Was worked to the bone, drowned in suspicion, driven to madness, "

 _wait._ "Driven to what?"

"Abused, thrown away,"

"I don't- No, wait!"

"Imprisoned, forgotten, _hated_ ,"

" ** _No!_** " She finally shouted, cutting off his chaotic ramblings. He was twisting the story! "He wasn't abused and thrown away, Tai Lung was a monster!"

"Ah ah." Junjie clicked his tongue, twirling a finger and tipping his chin downwards. " I thought _you_ were the a monster?"

"Tai Lung _was_ locked away, but only after he tried to destroy the valley! He hurt people! He almost killed Master Shifu!"

The fox let out a loud laugh at that; a cold bitter bark that had Tigress taking a few steps back. "Is that what _he_ told you? Is that what he told _everyone_? Made a villain of his own son? Oh! How undeniably Shifu!" The sour giggles continued like a mad string of hiccups. "The boy had been kicked out long before his tirade on the valley, Tigress. It's time you learned the truth."

"Master Oogway said-"

"Master Oogway is as much of a liar and a fraud as that flat-faced, puffy-tailed buffoon." The fox shook his head, pretending to hold back another barrel of giggles. "It was revenge that brought his son to attack the Palace. Tai Lung wouldn't fall in line with Oogway's agenda. He became too powerful. They took away all of his accomplishments and left him with nothing but humiliation."

Tigress was going to be sick. She just couldn't bring herself to believe this... No! She knew for sure that wasn't true. Not _that_. Not Tai Lung.  
More than just a few palace workers had confirmed it to her long ago: Shifu lived for being a father. He took pride in his son's accomplishments. He spent every day with him. He loved Tai Lung.

It was the reason he didn't love _her_

A wash of sadness came over her like a dark heavy wave. She folded her arms around herself, shaking her head and closing her eyes. A few feet away, Junjie took this as a sign of acceptance. He held out his hand.

"I understand what you're feeling, Tigress." He whispered, suddenly very sincere. "I understand _you_. I know I can work with you." His fingers twitched. "Come with me. "

 _What?_

" _Come with me_. Join me, Tigress. My students have never feared the word Monster." Junjie grinned, arms waving about to emphasize his speech. "You'll be unstoppable. Oh! The things I can teach you!"

"But I- I could _never..._ But the jade palace-" The tiger clutched the front of her shirt, breathing heavily. Go with him? She barely knew him! And what about her friends?

"The Jade Palace fears power, Tigress! They always have! First ME, then Tai Lung, now you- "

"It's my home."

" _Home_?" Junji laughed again. "A home that wants to lock you away? A home that wants to keep you from achieving your ultimate potential?" He smirked watching the tiger's shoulders sink. "A home that believes you are a monst- "

 _ **"I think I've heard enough."**_

Tigress gasped.

The voice came from behind her back, gruff, aged, and intense. This voice, Tigress knew well. She whipped around, dirt flying from her clothes.

"Master Shifu!"

Undoubtedly, even half hidden by the shadows of midnight. The red panda was ten feet behind her back, standing rigid and still as stone. He looked tired, but his fiery eyes glared with enough hatred to kill, aimed _directly_ at a certain nervous fidgeting fox.

"The tales you've spun have been remarkably detailed, Junjie," Shifu spat. Tigress nervously side-stepped. Her master's eyes flickered to her, taking in her muddy appearance. Those eyes, Tigress thought, she'd never seen her master like this before. Disheveled and soaked from the rain, he looked... unhinged. "If you leave now, I may spare you the displeasure of knowing just how much I've _loved_ hearing your stories."

"Gracious as always." Junjie countered under his breathe. "What a pleasure to see you again, Shifu." His tone was just as spiteful, hate dripping like venom from his mouth. The tiger had peeked over her shoulder at him. His little foot had dragged back, she noticed, spread defensively waiting for his opponent to act on his threats. By the looks of things, that could be any second. "Would you really pick a fight now? With your darling student here to witness every word?"

Her master seemed to ponder this, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Go home, Tigress" He spoke after a moment of silence.

 _Yes, go home. Yes, leave. Do what he says, Tigress. Forget about Junjie and the things he said. Go now  
_

Hm...

All great ideas, but then what about Junjie? What would her master do to him? The fox had said some pretty wild things, but he hadn't hurt her. If anything, he had comforted her in a weird way. Perhaps she should speak for him? Try to lighten the mood: "Master, we were just -"

" **Go home** , Tigress." He demanded again, this time turning his steely gaze on her, eyes daring her defy him again. The student opened and closed her mouth, looking from her master to Junjie and then to the ground. Her foot took a step back, preparing to turn and head home when:

"No!" Junjie cried out, making her whip back around to face him. He had shot his hand out, reaching dramatically towards the young tiger. "Don't leave, Tigress! That's what he wants! He's going to lock you away for this!"

Shifu stepped forward out of the shadows. His white eyebrows shot up at the accusation. "What? Ridiculous! Tigress, I said Go. _Home_."

Tigress remained frozen to the spot, staring at Junjie's desperate face. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife and no one moved, no one breathed except for Junjie's eventual snort and snicker.

"Ahaha! You see, Shifu? You won't be ordering her around anymore." The fox took careful steps forward, leaving about five feet between himself and Shifu. "She's through with the Jade Palace. She's coming with me."

The tiger had no time to interject. Now a fluffy ball of burning rage, the red panda burst forward, slamming into Junjie hard enough to send the fox barreling into the trunk of a tree. Tigress had to hurriedly leap out of his way, having to dodge the small animal as he flew by.

 _"ARGGH!"_ Junjie painfully dropped to the ground, glasses flying off and eyes darting between the master and the student. Tigress didn't know what to do. These two had a history she didn't fully understand and she'd only heard one half of that story. To get into the middle of something like this would be a mistake, but then again she couldn't exactly ignore the fox's cries.

"TigrRAHH!" Tigress had to physically hold herself back from jumping in to help as his cry was cut off by Shifu grabbing him by the collar of his fine clothes. With a vicious show of strength, he threw his opponent into the air, leaping up himself. In one fluid motion, he swung his foot down towards the earth, missing Junjie's body by inches.

"AH! H-He'll make you disappear, Tigress!" He dodged another one of Shifu's kicks. "He'll imprison you!" And another. "He'll make sure everyone believes you are a monster!" The word monster was emphasized by a swing of his own that managed to connect with Shifu's side. Tigress gasped as her master stumbled, losing his balance and taking another kick to the stomach. It was unusual to see her teacher so distracted. Junjie must've been knowingly getting under his skin.

Well, it was working

"He locked away his own son!" The fox shouted. Shifu caught his dark orange wrist and swung it behind his back. "What makes you think he wouldn't lock away _you?_ "

Her master kicked Junjie's feet from beneath him and pinned the fox to the ground. "Tigress is _not_ Tai Lung." He growled, pushing down on the fox's arm further.

The ex-student only laughed.

" _Please!_ She heard you say it yourself!" Face half smothered by dirt, Junjie still managed to sound haughty and sure. "You only say that now because you're afraid of what she can do"

"I am _not_ afraid of my students!"

"Oh really?" Standing ten feet from the quarreling mess, Tigress could still see the glimmer of metal shining in the fox's free hand. "Could've fooled me."

 **"NO!"**

The world itself fell into slow-motion as Junjie brought the knife out. Trees, bugs, rain, even her heartbeat thundered at a much slower speed. Tigress needed to stop this! It didn't matter who was right! Her loyalties were set. Her master came to her aid all those years ago, he helped her, he took her in, he trained her, and now he fought to keep her. Maybe he would lock her way for this... Maybe she would grow to be the monster he feared, but right now he needed her

And she had a debt.

The world swung back into real time and, with a roar loud enough to strike terror in the hearts of the dead, Tigress leapt forward pushing Shifu to the side and snagging Junjie by the arm. They rolled into the trees, nearly slipping into a crick just beyond the foliage.

"Tigress!" She hears the fox hiss from beneath her. She quickly snatched the knife from his hand and crawled off him, nervously scrambling back into the clearing before the fox could make a move.

Beside her, Shifu stood stern. All the red panda had to do was hold out his hand and the tiger instantly set the knife into his grasp.

She had chosen.

It was two against one,

and Junjie was no fool.

"Yes, Fine. Fine." He threw up his hands, clothes now as filthy as theirs. He bent to retrieve his glasses from the ground, still holding a hand up in surrender as he got to his feet. "I see where your loyalties lie for now, Tiger. You'll see in time. Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned his back and craned his neck to give Shifu one final look of disgust before pressing on. Surprisingly, her master did nothing to stop the fox from leaving. He only stared, back straight and chin up as the fine blue and red fabric disappeared into the trees.

It was over. They had won.

Seconds turned to minutes that passed between them. Finally, when they were sure the villain was gone for good, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

 _'Apologize to him'_ Tigress thought. _'this is the perfect chance!'_

But Master Shifu beat her to it. "Tigress, about earlier,"

His head turned to look up at her. The fierce hatred that she had just seen in his eyes was now completely gone, like it had never been there in the first place. Those gentle, calm eyes that were the first thing Tigress had ever noticed about him, were back. She remembered... The day Shifu had stepped foot into the orphanage. No one before him had ever looked at her like that. Years later, after everything, it's funny how she can be brought back to a single moment.

"I only meant that I feared... I would fail to continue to show you how to harness your strength." He continued "I feared that I would fail you and train you to have less control than what you are capable of." He looked away then, ears flattening. "It was completely an insecurity of self. I would never call you a monster, Tigress. You are not and never have been a monster and certainly never will be. I did not mean to compare you to Tai Lung's rage, only his strength."

Tigress opened her mouth to reply, but Shifu held up a finger.

"And... I'm sorry," He rushed out, but then added " for the misunderstanding."

 _For the misunderstanding?_ It took Tigress a moment to process it. He'd said sorry for the misunderstanding... So, not completely sorry then?

Hm! She shook her head and smiled. Well, it's a start anyway.

And speaking of apologies,

"I'm sorry too." She wrapped her arms around herself, looking out to where Junjie had disappeared. "I would never leave the Jade Palace, for Junjie or anyone else." _Ever._ "I would never betray you, master."

There was more silence after those words. It worried her and Tigress quickly turned back to look at him. Her guardian's head was tipped down, a gentle smile on his face

"Come." He said. "Let us go home."

...

* * *

End.


End file.
